vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
PROMISED WORLD
[[Archivo:20130602_199388.png|thumb|250px|Promised World Ilustrada por Emilio]]PROMISED WORLD (MUNDO PROMETIDO) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción trata, de que Miku (Bridge) es engañada por Len (Verse) y éste le dispara (la razón por la cual luego aparece Miku en silla de ruedas). Su amiga (P) quiere que Len pague por todo lo que le hizo a Miku, pero esta lo sigue amando; Miku, viendo esto, le dispara a su amiga P, para evitar que le haga daño a Len. Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Len Manipulación Vocal: Giga-P Música y Letra: tsyP (Nefertiti) PV: Kagemaru Ilustración: Emilio *Nicovideo *Youtube (Oficial) Letras *Kanji por Carosaurio-Gao. *Romaji y traducción por Nacha-P. Kanji= We were born under the fate of never be together. And then, You began dreaming of the WORLD where all things have been PROMISED. 抗えない想い抱きながら 消えたあの人の言葉を 氷漬けの時間が 溶けてしまう前に 今紡ぎ、伝える その肢体も声も　何もかもカトレアの 花言葉そのもの　あどけない 瞳の奥の魔性に歯止めが 効かなくなる事を知ったAdolescence 禁断の果実　の味わい あの日　二人だけの秘蜜わかちあい 守るため重ねる化かしあいに もう気づいていた　おわりのはじまり のめりこむ歪なブレイブストーリー 絡み合う点と線がずれていくように 繋がれば繋がるだけ深まる孤独の 果て　僕ら一体何を取り戻すの？ まるで鎖繋がれた囚人服 着て全てを奪い返す十字軍 もういいだろ？　痛みだって十二分 味わったんだ　打たなきゃ終止符 全てを裏切り引き裂いた 温かすぎた手は今でも 心の奥の奥で絡みつくの どうか、あの人を赦して 混じりあう汗と吐息 初めから答えなんて零と壱 しかなかった　いつしか本当の 自分　完全に見失ったコントロール 色褪せた叫びにも似たmelodyline のせて儚き夢を抱く それは遠い遠い空に月が見える 夜に書き溜めたひとひらの Fairytale　　 幕を降ろした物語の 続きを求める瞳は 何を映すの？ 今、明るみになる真実 目の前にして |-| Romaji= We were born under the fate of never be together. And then, You began dreaming of the WORLD where all things have been PROMISED. Aragenai omoi dakiganara Kieta ano hito no kotoba o Koodizuke no toki ga Tokete shimau mae ni Ima tsumugi,tsutaeru Sono karada de mo koe mo nanimokamo CATTLEYA Hanakotoba sonomono adokenai Hitomi no oku no mashou ni hadome ga Kikanaku naru koto o shitta ADOLESCENCE Kindan no kajitsu no ajiwai Ano hi futaridake no himi wakachi ai Mamotu tame kasaneru bakashi ai ni Mou kidzuite ita owari no hajimari Nomerikomu ibitsuna BRAVE STORY Karamiau ten to sen ga zurete iku yooni Tsunagareba tsunagaru dake fukamaru dkodoku no Hate bokura ittai nani o torimodosu no? Marude kusari tsunagareta shuujin-fuku Kite subete o ubakaesu juujigun Mou iidaro? Itami datte juuni-bu Ajiwattanda utanakya shuushifu Subete o uragiri hikisaita Akata sugita te iwa demo Kokoro no oku no oku de karamitsuku no Douka,ano hito o yurushite Majirau ase to toiki Hajime kara kotae nante ZERO to ichi Shikanakatta itsushika hontou no Jibun kanzen ni miushinatta CONTROL Iroaseta sakebi ni mo nita MELODY LINE Nosete hakanaki yume o mitai Sore wa tooi tooi sora ni tsuki ga mieru Yoru ni kakitameta hitohira no FAIRYTALE Maku no oroshita monogatari no Tsudzuki no motomeru hitomi wa Nani o utsusu no? Ima,akarumi ni naru shinjitsu Me no mae ni shite Moteasobu mama ni haki suteta Kotoba wa sora o mai Hajimete samayoeru omoi Ori ni tojikomeru tame no Imi o motsu Subete o uragiri hikisaita Atataka sugita te wa ima demo Kokoro no oku no oku dekaramitsuku no Douka,watashi o yurushite |-| Español= Nosotros nacimos en el destino de nunca estar juntos Y luego,empezaste a soñar con el mundo donde todas las cosas han sido prometidas Sin oponerte a abrazar tus sentimientos Con las palabras de aquel que desapareció En un tiempo congelado Antes de que te desvanezcas Ahora giro y te digo Ese cuerpo,esa voz,todo es como una cattleya En el lenguaje de las flores,inocencia En el fondo de mis ojos,un demonio se detiene La adolescencia es ineficaz El sabor de la fruta prohibida El día,de nuestra reunión secreta Para protegernos a nosotros mismos,nos engañábamos Cuando más se nota,es el principio del final Una devota,distorsionada historia valiente El punto en donde las lineas se cruzaban se desvanecía Si tu lo conectas y lo enlazas,solo depende la soledad ¿Cuál es el resultado que obtenemos a cambio? Es como si estuviéramos en cadenas y en ropa de prisión En una cruzada que devuelve todo lo que era nuestro ¿Entonces es bueno? El dolor es suficiente Lo probé,el fin esta a punto de llegar Me deshice de toda la traición Tu manos eran muy cálidas,incluso ahora Enredadas en el fondo,fondo de mi corazón Te lo pido,perdónalo El sudor y al respiración se mezclaban Respuestas desde el inicio,en cero y uno Lo que era real paso desapercibido Y perdí completamente el control sobre mi mismo Una grito que se desvaneció como una línea de la melodía Albergo un sueño transitorio Es la luna que veo lejos,lejos en el cielo En la noche,los pétalos de cuento de hadas se acumulan Esta es la historia de como la cortina bajó En los ojos que buscan ver más ¿Qué signo es reflejado aquí? Ahora,la verdad sera reflejada en la luz Ante tus ojos Me deshice de esos juegos Mis palabras desaparecieron en el cielo Por primera vez,mis sentimientos vagan Por el confinamiento en mi jaula, Ese es mi propósito Me deshice de toda esa traición Tu manos eran muy cálidas,incluso ahora Enredadas en el fondo,fondo de mi corazón Te lo pido,perdóname Curiosidades *La voz que narra al principio de la canción es P cuya voz es dada por Rumi. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Emilio. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len